1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for use in trimming lawns around sidewalks, driveways, curbs, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps the most common device now used to trim lawns around sidewalks and the like is the motorized edger having a generally vertical cutting blade and a gas or electric motor for rotating the cutting blade. While such devices are capable of trimming lawns around sidewalks and the like, they are relatively expensive and do consume energy resources (gas or electricity) and require somewhat frequent replacement or resharpening of the cutting blades thereof, etc. Various manual devices or methods have been used to trim lawns around sidewalks and the like. See, for example, Hays, U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,109; Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,757; Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,938; Birchfield U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,670; Kramer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,535; and Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,868. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. Such manual devices have not proved completely satisfactory because of the difficulty of trimming the lawns with such devices and the difficulty of maintaining the blades of such devices sharp, etc.